Tara/Love Robin
When it comes to , has some distinct ways of presenting her. Although some aspects may be altered according to the needs of a particular story, the following can usually be presumed as in LR's over-arcing presentation of her various incarnations of Tara, even if not mentioned. __TOC__ Personality Most of LR's Taras have an easy going and breezy attitude. Friendly with nearly everyone, yet fiercely loyal and protective of her friends. Leadership Although Tara does not have any aspirations for any sort of leadership within the extended cheer squads, nearly all follow her lead. So whomever she accepts as in charge, the majority of the cheerleaders do too. It is for this reason they consider Tara as team "deputy", and third after Kim and Bonnie. Family Tara has an inordinately large number of sisters, all blonde, the majority of whom share the -ara naming format. After Aara as their mother, named sisters include the tweeb-aged Sara, and 4-year-old Cara. Some brothers are occasionally mentioned. Clara is another incarnation of Tara's motherTotally Tara!. Vivian Porter has been mentioned as a cousinTotally Tara!, and in the case of Tara PorterTara Royalé, a sister. Star, from Danny Phantom is also a cousin; often introduced as "'Tara' spelled sideways, sorta". Separated at birth Twin Test2 raw.jpg|Twins? original Twin_Test2.jpg|Twins! manip Twin Test2b.jpg|Twins!! manip Twin Test3.jpg|''Twins!!!'' manip Several years ago, Love Robin made an observation which drastically changed the way she viewed Kim and Tara and has since become deeply rooted in her Personal Fanon… Kim and Tara are twins separated at birth! Also meaning Tara is actually a "bottle-fed" blonde. The details of how the infant Tara-to-be was separated have yet to be fully set, and of course may change for the sake of a story, but usually involves a delivery nurse taking pity on her "parents'"—friends of hers—and swapping their stillborn baby with her. The accompanying slide-show displays LR's proof in the form of an original scene with three manips. She admits the last couple are very rough as she had felt she had already nailed home the point. Not Separated In a couple planned AU stories, "Tara" will not have been taken from the Possibles—the stillborn she would have replaced surviving—and she and Kim raised together. Stunned with the news he was father of twins and asked to name them, as Ann was unable to, James' stuttering had him repeating the one name they had prepared, "Uhm…uhm, Kimberly Ann…Kimberly Ann…ahhh…." Which the delivery nurse wrote as "Kimberly Anne" and "Kimberly Anna" on the birth certificates. As the pair grew and their personalities emerged, sports jock Kim became known as "Wild Kim" while bookish cheerleader Kim was "Mild Kim", further shortened to "Wim" & "Mim". They, and family, refer to themselves as "A" and "E" for the one-letter difference in their names, while to Best Friend Since Pre-K Ron Stoppable—treating them as a single unit—they are simply "AE". In these continuities, the surviving baby 'Tara' grows up in "Tara's" place, and "Jim & Tim" were born as singleton Timothy James, or "TJ", the dweeb. Interests *otaku fangirl *neko wannabe Sexuality Reflecting Love Robin's own relaxed views, Tara and her family are openly casual about their bodies and sex. Clothing optional and nudist, Tara is not only highly comfortable with her body, but quite willing to share it, if only by not caring what is seen, even if allegedly "by accident". In LR's more adult-themed stories and where important, Tara and her family are stated as all raised and trained from birth with the expectation to be the playthings of Middleton County's Elite, Rich, and Powerful with tracked "pedigrees"—similar to horses and dogs—tracing all the way back to the Mayflower. Apparently there were "secret sinners" accessible to the supposedly "more pious" of the Elders for "cleansing". Thus Tara's preferences are what is known as "omnisexual", meaning anyone and anything is acceptable to her which does no lasting harm. She often presents as submissive, however her training included how to control most situations and alleged dominants. Her body is quite flexible, capable of achieving and holding positions considered uncomfortable for long periods of time. This flexibility also allows her to slip herself in and out of most bondage gear virtually at will. She has been known to slip restraints, do something mundane like answer the phone or go to the bathroom, then climb back into position; all on her own. In these stories, Tara has been leased out to the Rockwallers to be Bonnie's friend, bed-warmer, and bodyguard. Relationships Bonnie Rockwaller She is Bonnie's Right Shoulder Sycophant, plaything, and bodyguard. Sometimes even her friend. Hope Her LLBFF, in most cases Hope is her partner and counterpart. They are rarely apart. Kim Possible Tara has a very deep respect for and infatuation with Kim, generally due to secretly being her twin sister. Where non-separated, Mim has a touchy-feelie co-dependancy on her sister Wim which may even include open… OPEN… intimacy. Ron Stoppable Either was interested in him or subconsciously a way to be closer to Kim. Josh Mankey Briefly "dated" due to Bonnie setting them up not only as Tara's beard, but in a Two-for-One effort to dig at both Kim and Ron. It ended soon after Bonnie realized Kim had moved on from Josh, and Ron had all along been oblivious to Tara's interest. Plus the realization Josh was closet-gay and using Tara—and by extension, Bonnie—as his own beard. Jason Morgan In most cases, another setup by Bonnie to beard Tara during Senior Prom. It ended when Jason and Josh hooked up during and after the dance. In at least one story, that deeply crushed Tara, which led to Kim comforting her, in turn leading into a deeper intimate relationship. Universal Luck Like seen in cartoons and comedies about sleepwalkers and babies, it seems the very universe safeguards Tara from incidental occurrences. For example: walking along the sidewalk where sections of the pavement have been removed and framed out for new cement pouring. While others would trip and fall into the depressions, Tara would unknowingly be walking along the framework. Prowess Tara's physical skills fall somewhere just under Bonnie's, whose own comes in just under Kim's, and thus the third best among the cheerleaders. Whenever it comes to fighting, she has a preference for thrown and often dual-wielded handheld bladed weaponry, which vary among the incarnations according to the needs of a particular story, although the Love Robin-baseline Tara has a proclivity for sai. Memory Tara is blessed with a hyperthymestic memory. Meaning she has complete and total recall of every moment of her life, even when not fully awake. While the later mainly manifests subconsciously in a hypnopædian "sleep learning" effect, she can with conscious effort pull forth memories, albeit limited to whichever senses were active at the time. For example, while asleep, she can only call forth what she could hear, smell, and feel; so if asleep with the television on, she will retain subconscious knowledge from any programs playing. This Highly Superior Autobiographical Memory, or HSAM, and the usual associated issues of sometimes caught up in memories, or "lost in thought", is part of why she seems to be an airhead, yet maintain an A+ grade average. Incarnations Surname Although initially starting Tara out with the surname of QueenTotally Tara!, somewhere along the line Love Robin started changing Tara's last name to reflect an often punny aspect of her nature and or befitting the story she appears in. So far LR has been resisting the use of "Strong" because so many other writers use it, but she says she may should it make sense in a story. The last names Love Robin has given her include: #Powers, "Tango" #Tara Card, "Tarot" #Aces #King #Queen #Jacks #Tenn #Prince #Knight #Blade #St. Saint (nun/warrior nun) #Porter (teleporter) #Morrow #Riffick (terrific) #Firma (terra firma) #Estrial (terrestrial) #Angel #Incognito (terra incognito) #Reston/Stoner, "Doc Tara Who" (anagrams each other) #Rockwaller ("Parental Mix-up" AU) Notable Variations *Tango: "Shego-ized" *Tarot: Sleight-of-hand stage magician/true magic (ala Zatanna) *Aces: Kim-level in all abilities, no HSAM *King: scientist, black *Porter: can teleport *Angel: is a reincarnated angel *Reston/Stoner: Justine level intellect with split personality *Rockwaller: AU where her mother married Rockefeller Rockwaller References Category:Canon Characters Category:Fanon Concept